Food is the Enemy
by CannibalDinner
Summary: Everyone thinks that Alfred enjoys eating for no particular reason. But what other people think actually hurts him. Food is the only way that helps him cope. Human AU, Alfred F. Jones, Trigger Warning(?)


A/N: Trigger Warning? Not sure, but it concerns binge eating. And this is super short.

* * *

Nobody liked him.

He was too loud, too obnoxious, too confident. He didn't seem to have any real friends either. The "friends" he had were just there for business.

Everyday was a cycle of putting on an enthusiastic face and giving shout-outs to a stranger that happened to be wearing some type of superhero shirt or something. Everything never lasted for long, it was all temporary.

Alfred sighed as he slipped into a blue hoodie He set off to the store to do some shopping. He drove down the street, trying to decide which store to go to. There was many Walmarts and Targets and other famous chain stores that were set up strategically around the block or down the street. They were everywhere, and Alfred couldn't understand why he was having such a hard time choosing where to shop when they were all the same.

He made up his mind though, there was a tick that was going off in the back of his head. Then it turned into a sharp pain in his chest, an all too familiar pain. It hurt. Alfred gritted his teeth, it was the signal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The moment he stepped into the store the logical part of his brain shut down. The lights and very well coordinated colors called for his attention, it was all so pretty. Now it was his cravings that were leading him to the shelves that brimmed with boxes and plastic wrappings. Mindlessly, he threw in boxes of frozen meals, sweets, chips, sodas. It didn't matter what it was, as long as he could eat it immediately. Alfred avoided the produce section, if he got anything from there that would mean he would need to prepare the food. He didn't have the time for that.

The shopping cart was nearly full, but Alfred didn't mind. He pretended that it was for all the people that were going to hang out in his house later, like a party. Or he had a big family at home, many mouths had to be fed. Or maybe he was stocking up!

Lies, they were all lies. But it felt better to cover up the real reason. Alfred tightened his grip on the handle, and rushed to pay off all the food. A female cashier chipped a "Hello, how are you!" but received no reply. Just a forced smile and a sharp nod with his head.

Once in his car, he ravagely searched for that one bag of chips he was craving for and ripped it open as he turned on his car. The blonde automatically stuffed a handful into his mouth, over and over again. Alfred wasn't even hungry, well physically he wasn't. But his mind told him he was hungry...he felt so empty… all the food that was devoured never filled up that hole.

Food was comforting to Alfred. It usually made his taste buds exceedingly happy, it helped pass the time, and it was the only constant thing that was normal in his life. Food was his friend, always there to warm him up on a cold winter day or cool him down, because the summer's heat was unbearable. It didn't matter if he was actually hungry or not, because his mind always told him to eat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He finished a full sized bag of chips by the time he arrived back to his house, and set out to cook some more food. Alfred managed to set down all the groceries, but he didn't bother putting everything away in its proper place.

No, instead he went straight to the microwavable meals. He ripped one out of it's box and held the plastic tray, staring down at it.

The American cringed, 'do I really wanna eat this?' he pondered. His hands trembled slightly, trying to have _some _willpower against eating more.

_Eat...eat.. _

He let out a cry of defeat, angrily ripping off the thin plastic cover of the tray and flung it into the microwave. Alfred punched the buttons and it started to heat up. He paced in the kitchen, waiting for that special beep the microwave sounded off.

"Come on...come on hurry up.." he murmured, shaking in anger; or from anguish? It didn't matter, he didn't go too deep into it when he finally heard the beeping. The tray was hot, and Alfred nearly dropped it.

"Fuc- ow! Stupid.. it's hot!" he huffed, blowing at his burned fingertips. He tried again, this time with a towel, and picked it up to set it down on the countertop. It didn't matter if the food was still hot, he just wanted to eat.

The moment the rather soggy piece of food reached his lips, his body went numb and his mind went into a blissful state. Alfred smiled, a bitter smile. He felt good again, nothing else mattered in that moment.

But then he opened his eyes -when did he close them?- and looked down at the items in front of him.

Everything was gone in one breath.

* * *

A/N: alrighty then! So yeah...okay. This is a useless author's note. Feel free to express any thoughts, comments, or questions. I really enjoy reviews.


End file.
